vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb
Caleb or Caleb Shan was a powerful warlock who became one the very first immortal beings in the world. Caleb was also known as the progenitor of the Bennett Family witches & warlocks. Caleb became one of the first immortal creatures alongside Amara and Silas, over 2,000 years ago. It was said that Mal-El turned him into a Immortal and also that he discovered the power. Caleb is also a patient and caring person although very ruthless at times. History Early History Caleb was born around 1st century B.C and like normal a Witch stayed with the travellers who secretly shunned him and thought of him as a abomination due to his use of dark magic. Caleb was of course aware of this and continued on his dark magic path eventually discovering a new ability: Expression of course others had known this but he and his people just found out. Caleb came to love another woman by the name of Qetsiyah and she turned him down for she loved another Immortal and he his hatred for Silas had just sprung, he would swear revenge but forgot about it when he met a woman named Amara, they developed a brother and sister relationship. He tried on 5 occasions to run away with her but the travellers tracked them down and made him pay. Sometime later he would lose his witch abilties and become the 3rd Immortal in the world. Recent History Centuries later, he would travel around with civilization and adapt learning more about the world and even getting himself a girlfriend; Nadia Petrova. They dated for 10 years until she decided to look for Katherine. He had found a witch and ordered her to lock him up until 1 doppleganger could revive him. One of Stefan's doppleganger came upon his imprisonment and released him. Caleb feeling angry tore the innocent man up and than moved on. Caleb discovered that he himself had started a line of witches & warlocks with the last name; Bennett. They all possessed great power just as he did when he was a warlock. Caleb met 1 and he revealed his secret and gave her a spell book which would later come into the hands of Bonnie Bennett. Caleb stayed in new,york for a few years than moved to greece and met some travellers who met their demise at his hands and brutally. Caleb now resides in mystic, falls. Season 2 Personality Caleb similiar to Elijah; he is a positive person and sees everyone as a good person unless they try to hurt him and than they will find the psycho side of him. Caleb does have a wild side and is insane, sociopath and will destroy anything or anybody in his path with no remorse, Caleb cares for the weak and hates to see unfair fights usually injuring the person badly for showing cowardice. Physical Appearance Caleb is described as a handsome 16 year-old looking boy, he has little facial hair and his face is chiseled. Caleb has a thin nose that is kind of wide and his cheeks are flat and thin. His eyes are nearly almond shaped and are the same color as Bonnie's brown with a hint of black. Caleb is much shorter than Stefan and right below Elena just a little with large hand's and built leg's. He is lean and has black clean-cut hair and his smile is dazzling catching the attention of multiple woman while in the Mystic Grill. Caleb has coffe-colored skin and wears color such as black or white. He likes to keep it plain most of the time. Power's & Abilities *'Immortality '- The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including The Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Durability '- Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Accelerated Healing '- Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Advanced Immunity - '''Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. *'Psychic Powers '- Immortals possess various psychic abilities such as clairvoyance, mind reading, mind probing, dream manipulation and mind manipulation. However, Silas was the only Immortal seen being able to perform the following, and given that he was a powerful and gifted Warlock prior to becoming Immortal, it is unclear whether or not these abilities are generic to the species or simply unique to Silas. **'Illusions '- Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. **'Voice Mimicry '- Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. **'Telepathy '- The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. **'Dream Manipulation' - Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. Immortals can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. **'Pain Infliction '- Similar to witches, Immortals are able to inflict illusion pain. **'Mind Compulsion '- Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural beings memories. *'Enhanced Strength '- Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of The Brotherhood of the Five. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, who grow stronger with age, as probably even a newly turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'Eidetic Memory''' - Immortals are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently Weaknesses *'Desiccation '- Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic '- Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett has temporarily petrified. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'The Cure '- If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) *'Descandants Injuries- If a Bennett was to die, there pain would go to Caleb and it is unknown why this happens, if they die than he is temporarily human.' Category:Immortal Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampire